fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Osmosis Jones Theory
Osmosis Jones Osmosis Jones is a kids educational scientific animated film published by Warner Bros. in 2001. That movie features live acting and animation. The animation and acting allow the audience to see Osmosis Jones save his host, Frank. Osmosis Jones is a white blood cell that can shape shift and is humanoid shaped. The world of Jones is that each cell in a body is like a microscopic human living inside a human. Every cell- good or bad is humanoid. They also have faces and personalities. Thus Osmosis Jones job is a "troublesome" cop with a funny personality. Osmosis acquired a partner cop called "Drix". Drix is cold pill that the host body, Frank, swallowed. Childhood=Ruined Theory Osmosis Jones is a good nucleused white blood cell(instead of saying good hearted? LOL). However his original home is in the body of a middle aged man named Frank. If you watched the movie you would see that he ate unhealthy. Now Osmosis Jones is the main character, thus we see the majority of the story from his angle. Many of us have once said "Hmmm, I should eat more healthy". Less than half of us proceed and eat healthy. But only some stay that way for over a month. So what if Frank was the "less than half"? Osmosis saw Frank's health decline. Many think because of depression that he eats unhealthy or he has financially trouble. Why else would he work in a zoo? How else can he catch Thrax, a former antagonist? I did research and found that There was a popular TV show for Osmosis Jones, Ozzy and Drix. This TV show features Osmosis Jones and Drix transferring to the body of a teenager named Harold Cruz. How does he get from one body to another? The show says that he was assumes to be forced to live there when a mosquito bit Frank and the bit Harold. But how can we know this is true? Off topic slightly, this still relates to the theory though. Lord of the Flies by William Golding is a book about cililized young boys that have crashed onto an island from a plane. The boys are quickly gathered together, and slowly all the boys become savagelike. A couple boys are presumes dead. The theme of the novel tells a tell of human nature. Osmosis is not a human, however he displays human qualities and is a human white blood cell. So Osmosis knew that Frank almost died from an antagonist from the movie. Osmosis decides to help Harold because Harold is a teenager. Now who cares if Harold is a teenager, you may ask. It is said that Osmosis Jones was on duty at the time Frank was a teenager. Now Frank's life changes at that age, Frank ate unhealthy. So Osmosis lived in Frank's body for at least 35 years. Just a guess based on information from research. Drix lived in Frank for less than 2 years. Again, just a guess. Basing knowledge of the Lord of the Flies, Osmosis, the goody good, would do anything to survive, as would many humans in a desperate situation. So what if it wasn't a mosquito that transferred Osmosis and Drix? After all Frank works at a zoo. We all visited a zoo as KIDS or TEENS. Right? So from the movie, Osmosis can separated from Frank's body safely. This is seen at the end of Osmosis Jones movie. What if he and Drix jumped on purpose to save themselves, to get into a more fit body. Herold probably had some interaction with Frank, Osmosis and Driz seized this opportunity. They wanted to save themselves, knowing that Frank's health was failing. So, now you know that Osmosis Jones isn't the really good guy from the movies, is he? Category:Animation Category:Childhood=Ruined Category:Science Category:TV Shows